Building Your Future
by CastleQuill
Summary: A survey question makes Sam think about his future. For Blam Week.


**Many thanks to my awesome beta, Tuuzmorado!**

**For Blam Week Day 4: Their future**

* * *

"Finished!" Blaine exclaimed, throwing his pencil down. He had been lying on the floor of his bedroom, working on his homework, but now he sat up and stretched. "What about you? Anything you need me to explain?"

Sam finished writing the last answer, then dropped his worksheet and leaned back against the headboard on Blaine's bed. "Nope, I actually understand this now. Well, mostly." It was amazing how much Sam's grades had improved since he'd started doing study parties with Blaine.

Actually, it was amazing how much his whole life had changed because of Blaine. Though Sam didn't know how to say that out loud.

"Oh, we should do that yearbook thing," Sam said. The students who put together the yearbook had handed out a survey to all the seniors, and the most interesting answers were going to be included in a special page in the yearbook. Sam doubted that any of his answers would be used – he didn't have anything that great to say – but everyone was required to fill them out anyway.

"Oh, yeah, I'd forgotten about that." Blaine sighed and searched through his bag for a minute before pulling out a wrinkled piece of paper.

"Dude, aren't you on the yearbook committee?" Sam asked with a grin as he pulled out his own sheet. "How could you forget?"

Blaine shrugged a little sheepishly. "I was busy." He grabbed his pencil and jumped up to join Sam on the bed, then said, "Okay, first question. 'Where are you going to school?'"

"You're going to NYADA," Sam said immediately, grinning. Blaine's acceptance letter had arrived only two days earlier, and Sam hadn't stopped celebrating yet.

Blaine grinned back. "What about you? Have you decided yet?" Sam had been accepted into three different art schools, much to his surprise (though Blaine insisted that he wasn't surprised at all).

"Yeah," Sam said slowly. To be honest, he'd made his decision from the moment he'd gotten the acceptance letter; he just hasn't realized it at first. "I'm going to Pratt."

"Wait, what?" Blaine exclaimed. "I thought that would be your last choice! You're really going to New York?"

Sam nodded. "I guess it just grew on me," he said. When he'd first applied, he hadn't been too interested in that one. It had an awesome program, but he hadn't been sold on the big city. But a lot had changed since then.

Blaine had changed a lot of things.

"We should get an apartment together," Blaine said. "Unless you're staying in the dorms? Our schools are pretty close together, right? We can get one halfway between them." Blaine stopped, looking a little sheepish. "Sorry. I got a little overexcited."

"Don't apologize, dude," Sam said, leaning forward to squeeze Blaine's shoulder. "Why don't me finish these surveys, then we can talk about it."

"Sounds great." Blaine grabbed one of Sam's books and balanced it on his knee, using it as a hard surface so he could write his answers. Sam watched him for a moment, memorizing the way his forehead crinkled as he thought, and the way he bit his lip. Then he turned back to his own paper, writing "Pratt" under the first question before reading the second.

_Where do you see yourself ten years from now?_

Sam had pictured all sorts of futures for himself over the years. When he was little, it usually involved himself growing up into some sort of superhero, or police officer, or firefighter. As he got older, though, he stopped picturing jobs and started picturing people. Sophomore year, he'd daydreamed about marrying Quinn, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. Junior year had been all about Mercedes. And this year, he'd started out imagining that he'd stay with Brittany forever. But sometime after the Men of McKinley shoot, that had changed, to the point where he didn't even care that much when she'd broken up with him. Well, the part where shed dumped him over text had sucked, but the actual break up hadn't been bad.

Now, Sam couldn't help but imagine himself with Blaine.

Someday, Sam would admit his feelings. He would lean forward and tell Blaine that he loved him. Blaine's eyes would widen in shock and disbelief, because for some reason Blaine didn't seem to realize how amazing he was, and Sam planned on spending his life trying to make Blaine see it.

The two of them would live in New York together. Blaine would spend hours practicing songs for his classes, probably while Sam was trying to sleep, because he liked to stay up so much later than Sam did. They'd run lines together whenever Blaine had a big audition, then run around the apartment laughing and jumping on the furniture when he got the part. Sam would blush and ask Blaine to be his model for some big art project, which would get an amazing grade, and Sam would swear that it was all because of Blaine, even though Blaine would laugh and say he had nothing to do with it.

They'd be able to kiss whenever they wanted. Sam tried to keep his mind on the romantic daydreams, but he'd spent plenty of time thinking about Blaine in... other situations. How he'd look as Sam ripped his shirt off and pulled him closer. The taste, the sounds, how Blaine's skin would feel against his as they moved together. The way it would feel to lie in bed together, tangled in the sheets, listening to Blaine's heartbeat.

Gay marriage was legal in New York – Sam had checked. Which meant that he could propose to Blaine. Maybe not right away. He'd been kind of hasty when he'd given Quinn that promise ring, and when he'd tried to marry Brittany, and he didn't want to make that mistake again. Not that marrying Blaine would be a mistake. But still, he'd wait three or four years. Maybe they'd get married right out of college. Blaine would end up on Broadway, and Sam would use his art degree to do... something. He hadn't quite figured that part out, but they'd both make it big. And Sam would be Blaine's biggest fan, sitting in the front row for every one of Blaine's opening nights, never forgetting to bring a bouquet of flowers with him. Or maybe just a single rose, and then Blaine could dry it and put it in a vase each time, so that they could keep all of the flowers forever.

And they'd have kids together. Sam always pictured their kids as being half of each of them, since it was a daydream, so he could do whatever he wanted. A little boy with blonde curls (who would definitely not gel his hair like Blaine did), or a little girl with straight black hair and Sam's eyes. That couldn't happen in real life. Obviously they'd have to use a surrogate, or adopt, so their kids wouldn't be related to them both biologically. But Sam liked to imagine that they were.

Sam even planned their deaths, sometime. They'd both be in their nineties, living on a beach somewhere. They'd spend the day walking along the water, remembering their lives, all the good times they'd had. That night, they'd both go to bed and neither would wake up. Which would be perfect, because Sam didn't want to live a single day without his best friend.

He needed this future with Blaine. That's why he chose Pratt over some of the other schools that he'd been drawn to at first. He could study art anywhere, or maybe do something else, but Blaine was absolutely necessary.

Sam looked down at the question again. _Where do you see yourself in ten years?_ Sam deliberated for a moment, then wrote, _With Blaine._ It was the most honest answer he could give, even though it would probably make people assume things about their relationship that weren't true. Yet. And hey, maybe it'd be interesting enough that his answer would be put in the yearbook, after all.

"Sam? Sam?"

Sam snapped himself back into the present when he realized that Blaine had been calling his name. "Yeah?" he asked.

"What are you going to put for the last question?" Blaine asked.

Sam shrugged. "I'm not that far yet, give me a minute," he said, then flipped the paper over so that he could read the final question.

_What is your biggest secret?_

"I'm not so sure that I want to share my biggest secret with the rest of McKinley," Blaine said, biting his lip. "I'll probably just make up something. What about you?"

Sam knew what his biggest secret was. He'd just spent the past few minutes thinking about it. Sam hadn't told anyone that he liked Blaine, mostly because he was scared. He didn't want to lose Blaine, to lose the future that he imagined. Even though he knew that Blaine loved him (in fact, Blaine had confessed that that was the reason he'd decided not to propose to Kurt), Sam hadn't said a word. But he couldn't live like that, right? He had to take a chance sometime, especially when he found something that was worth it.

And Blaine was most definitely worth it.

"Sam?" Blaine asked, starting to sound a little bit concerned. "What are you thinking about?"

Sam took a deep breath. It was time to make his future come true.

"Sam?" Blaine asked.

Sam smiled. "I love you."


End file.
